


Sweet Lady Lovin'

by BritSanStan



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: 6x03, F/F, Jagged Little Tapestry, Season 6 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritSanStan/pseuds/BritSanStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love your sweet lady kisses." One-shot fluffy drabble inspired by the Brittana bed scene spoiler for 6X03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lady Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I've been getting randomly hit by Brittana feels ever since the spoilers for jagged Little Tapestry came out! I still can't believe Brittana are getting married!
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> Reviews will be appreciated. Thank you.

“I love your sweet lady kisses” Brittany throatily whispers on Santana’s lips in between kisses.

The two have been making out for the last hour and a half on Brittany’s bed and neither seems to have any intention to stop, going by the growing intensity of moans coming from both the girls everytime they change the position of their kiss.

“Hmmmm. I love you” Santana replies with an apparent husk in her voice, before kissing downwards to her girlfriend’s neck and sucking hungrily on the expanse of skin she finds there. She can’t get enough of Brittany, every taste just leads to more craving. She briefly wonders if there will come a time when she might need professional help to cure her Brittany addiction. “Absolutely not, No way am I letting go of something this good and perfect, my health be damned,” she thought inwardly.

Ever since they got back together on that fateful day in May, the intimacy between the two have not wavered even the slightest, they seem to be perpetually stuck in the “honeymoon phase”, as some of their friends call it every time they get caught in compromising positions being frisky with each other. It has been perfect all throughout, their trip to Lesbos and Hawaii, which was originally only meant to be a few months turned into a year-long vacation because neither was ready to leave the paradise that they have rebuilt when they found their way back in each other’s arms.

“Santana, babe” Brittany calls

“Babe…I…mmmm” Brittany moans when she didn’t get a response from her girlfriend who was currently sucking a particular spot near the juncture of her neck and left ear that never fails to make Brittany writhe and shiver with unabashed pleasure.

“What is it, Baby?” Santana then replies, momentarily lifting her head up to look at Brittany after realizing that her girlfriend’s been calling her attention.

“Nothing. I just want to say I love you too while looking at you in the eye” Brittany answered with an apparent blush in her cheeks and a smile on her lips. And Santana just about melted with the adorableness of her girlfriend.

“Brit” Santana, suddenly shy, moved to hide her face in the nook her girlfriend’s neck but Brittany held her face so that she remains looking at her and planted a chaste kiss on the slightly swollen lips. Regardless of how many times they’ve exchanged I love yous to each other, Santana still gets this overwhelming feeling of love wash over her every time Brittany says I love you and I love you back.

“What?” Brittany replied while laughing.

“I love you so so much, Santana” she then added seriously while looking directly at the brown eyes above her. “I don’t think you even know how much. You’re it for me, you know. No one else makes me feel alive like you do. Sometimes I wonder how after all this time you can still make me go weak in the knees just by smiling at me or how I still get this fluttery feeling in my stomach every time I hear you laugh. You’re the love of my life, Santana. ” Brittany, with almost glassy eyes continued.

Santana, with mouth slightly agape stares at her girlfriend. She was momentarily left speechless with the sudden declaration of love from Brittany. It’s not the first time that Brittany just randomly declares her love for her but Santana has yet to learn to get used to it and she don’t think she ever will. Every single time it happens, onslaught of emotions rush all over her overwhelming her with feelings of love from her girl.

“You’re the love of my life too, Brit” She finally replied after getting over the initial shock of the intensity of her girlfriend’s confession. Eyes brimming with tears, she gently cups her girlfriend’s face and kissed her lips, passionately pouring everything that she has to the kiss to make up for the lack of right words, words that she can never seem to find and which she never considers enough, to explain the overpowering love she have for her girl.

Just about when things started to get heated between the two lovers, a loud crash reverberated around the room, followed by thud and a low grave meow which can only come from a heavy-set feline friend or fiend -- depending on the day of the week, who has become a permanent fixture in Brittany’s room. The loud sound snapped the two girls, who were previously lost in each other’s taste, back to reality. Lifting their heads slightly, they saw Lord Tubbington, or rather Lord Tubbington’s fat behind protruding from the trash can that the damned cat has fallen face first into, possibly from trying to jump from Brittany’s desk to the dresser.

Santana briefly wonders how the fat cat can even walk much more climb Brittany’s desk. She didn’t know if it’s possible but the cat even got fatter than what she remembered from the last time they came back to Lima to visit their family when Mercedes’s tour had a brief stop in Toledo five months ago. She once forbade Brittany to lift the cat back in High School when her girlfriend had a particularly bad shoulder injury from cheer practice. Brittany initially refused to do so since there’d be no one helping Tubbs to go down from high surfaces that he insists on climbing, and to bring him from one room to another, so Santana suggested that they just roll Tubbs around with their foot since he’s already shaped liked barrel anyway, but Brittany pouted at her witty retort so she was stuck to carrying Tubbs around for two weeks, which was not an easy task at all but it’s all for her girl so of course she did it even though at the end of the second week it felt like she sustained a shoulder injury from lugging the feline all around the place. She was rewarded with a massage and bathtub date though, with Brittany reassuring her that her pussy is still her favorite pussy, so it was all worth it. Santana remembered while smiling wistfully.

She was snapped back again to the present when Brittany immediately slipped from under her -- at her displeasure, to go and help Lord Tubbington get out of the trash can where the cat have been comically stuck in for a good minute now. She watches her girlfriend lift Tubb’s from behind and pulled the cat out of the bin.Brittany then cradled and cooed at the impossibly large cat asking him if he’s okay and if anything hurts.

“I told you to never climb stuff without your protective gears and helmet, Tubbs. When will you ever listen? And no, I’m not buying you a harness, at least not until Christmas” Brittany with an adorable scowl talked to Lord Tubbington.

True to its fashion, the cat just growled lowly and blinked its eye twice at Brittany as if disappointed that he’ll not be having his harness anytime soon.

Santana watched the exchange between the two and cannot help but think how cute and adorable the scene in front of her is, but she kept this to herself since as far as everybody’s concerned, she’s at least a little pissed that Tubbs interrupted their sweet lady kisses…again!

Brittany then went to the door carrying Lord Tubbington and put him outside the bedroom door, closing the door gently at his face. She then turned back to Santana with a smile on her face.

“Hey” Brittany said while climbing back to bed, this time hovering over Santana who was lying on her back watching her girlfriend’s every move.

“Hey to you back.” Santana replied pecking the lips above her. “Your cat is still a master Pussyblocker I see” she then added faking a scowl.

Brittany then good naturedly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and replied with a hint of smile on her lips, “Well, it’s good practice when we finally have kids. For sure we’d get our sweet lady kisses interrupted all the time. Like, when they come to our room because they had a bad dream and stuff or if they want to sleep in between us for sweet family cuddling time”

Santana’s heart fluttered at the mention of kids, “their kids”, as Brittany have confidently and surely stated.

“Kids?” “You want to have kids with me?” Santana nervously asked Brittany still seemingly disbelieving everything she’s heard.

“Of course I do, Santana” Brittany replied before shifting herself on the bed to lay on her back, pulling Santana with her who immediately curled to her girlfriend, laying her head on Brittany’s chest, and listened to the reassuring sound of her girl’s heartbeat.

Brittany then continued while running her hands on Santana’s arm, “I want to have kids with you and build a beautiful family with you. Maybe even own a dog if our five cats will be okay with it.” Brittany chuckled and then added, “I want everything with you, Santana, everything” she then whispered while kissing her girlfriend’s temple.

Santana was once again left dumbfounded with everything that she’s hearing from the amazing woman beside her. “You’re my everything, Brit. I want all of that with you, the kids, the home, a family, and most specially you” She then lifted her head to look at Brittany who was currently looking back at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world and with eyes full of emotions. “Even the five cats that you insist on having.” Santana added with a playful scowl.

“Good. Because I don’t think the cats are negotiable” Brittany said with a slight chuckle, which earned an affectionate slap in the arm from Santana, before kissing her hard on the lips, showing her gratefulness at her girlfriend’s declaration. Brittany has been sure for a long time that Santana and her are forever but hearing it straight up from the love of her life that she wants a family with her fills Brittany with overwhelming happiness because it’s something that she has only dreamed about back when Santana was still in denial and afraid of all the awesomeness that she is back in high school. Now, all those dreams of spending forever with the love of her life are well within her reach right at this very moment.

When they finally broke away from the kiss, the two then just contented themselves on just looking at each other in the eyes, just holding each other, neither saying a word, but both lost and basking in the thoughts of a beautiful future together, imagining dreamily about kids with blonde hairs and slightly tanned skin running around the house or brunette blue-eyed kids playing with the family pets. Both silently looking forward waking up to each other in the morning, starting the day as wives with a kiss and coming home to each other’s arms in the evening and ending the day with another kiss that is as passionate as the first time.

“Brit” Santana said breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah?” Brittany replied, momentarily pulled away from the thoughts of the number of children they’re going to have.

“Our kids will never be as fat as Lord Tubbs though. Not if I can help it” Santana verbally contemplated.

Brittany laughed at the adorableness of her girlfriend and then replied, “I don’t think you’d be able to refuse them, Santana. I’m sure you’ll spoil them like you spoil me.” Giving Santana another peck on the lips.

Santana didn’t even argue, her girlfriend’s right, so she replied, “Yeah, probably”, laughing at herself for even thinking about being able to refuse anything from her love and future kids. She’ll never be able to, especially if they’ll have a pout as dangerously adorable as their mother’s. She is so screwed, she thinks, but she doesn’t even find it in her to care one bit, she’ll be Santana “Whipped” Pierce-Lopez for everyone in the world to see as long as she can make Brittany and their future family happy.

“But I don’t think you have anything to worry about, babe. We’re the hottest piece of ass in this joint. It’s like a rule that our kids will be good looking too, way more than the probability that Mike and Tina’s kids will be Asians” Brittany, with a shrug and smile, replied.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend’s choice of words. “I will love them all the same though. I will love anything that we’ll make together” She adorably stated, which earned her another long hard kiss from her girlfriend.

Later that night as they lay cuddled in bed, as Santana watch Brittany sleeps while running a soothing hand on her girlfriend’s blonde locks, her mind drifted to the black velvet box that she had carefully hidden in the inconspicuous pocket of their luggage. They’re ready, she thought to herself, they have been ready from the moment the first I love you have been uttered between them.

“I can’t wait to start forever with you, Brit” she then whispered to her sleeping girlfriend before Santana drifted to a peaceful slumber.

Brittany tightened her hold on her girlfriend after hearing those secret whispers of love and whispered back to the now slumbering girl, “My forever with you started from the moment I met you, Santana.”

 

**_End._ **


End file.
